Randy's Fight
by Dimples73
Summary: <html><head></head>Randy Taylor has leukemia will he live or will he die? how will his family cope?  -FINISHED-</html>
1. Chapter 1

Randy's Battle.  
>Home improvement<br>Tim and Jill-40  
>Brad-16<br>Randy-14  
>Mark -12<p>

Randy's POV  
>"Okay Randy I'll remove the IV now"<br>I gave the nurse my hand I hated needles. They use to freak me out a lot more but I've gotten use to them a little more but I still hate them.

"Good afternoon Randy how did your first two weeks of Chemotherapy go?"

"Good I actually feel better I actually had no side effects" I told her.

"Well that's good I wish I could tell you it would be like that all the time"  
>"Do you think I will lose my hair?"<br>"You might or you might not I can't really say because everyone responds differently. Would it bother you if you did?"  
>"What do you think? I'm 14and in high school image is everything there. So yeah it will bother me."<br>"Well… I will see you next week."

I looked at her did she not hear what I had said? Maybe she did and was ignoring me. Losing my hair did freak me out. I didn't want to go bald. I liked my hair.  
>Finally my chemo is done for this week! I felt like I had the snot kicked out of me but I feel better than I have in weeks...It's weird last week I was a normal teen hanging out with friends, talking to girls going to school and now I'm a teen who is battling leukemia how weird is that?<br>Everyone was really worried about me. Well there was cause to be I had cancer more less leukemia. I was afraid I know they were. Brad and Mark were supportive they were there when I needed them. My mom and dad didn't' leave my side. My uncle Marty stayed with Brad and Mark. I had a talk with my brothers to find out how they really felt about me having cancer. They told me they were scared and that they were going to help me if I needed it. I just told them I would be fine and I wasn't afraid but that was a complete lie. Truth was I didn't' know what to expect. I was terrified of everything that was going to happen to me, my family, friends I was even scared of the hospital, treatments and now about losing my hair.  
>I saw my dad walk in to finally pick me up. I hadn't felt like putting on blue jeans so I had on a pair grey sleep pants and a red Detroit red wings long sleeve shirt.<p>

"Good news you get to go home!" dad said  
>"YES! Finally take me away fast I don't want to be in this hospital one more second. "I told him I was happy to be leaving the hospital I wanted to sleep on my own bed the hospital bed was fun to play with like moving up and down and all but nothing beats your own bed.<br>"Okay Randy it's time to go." dad said, pulling in a wheelchair.

"Are you worried about losing your hair?" Dad asked, ushering me into a wheel chair.  
>"What do you think?" I said easing myself in the wheel chair I hated being pushed in these things but I was still too weak to walk a long distance.<p>

When we finally got to the car dad had to help me.  
>"How do you feel?" Dad asked driving<br>"Better" "I just feel tired and I feel like I want to sleep." I told him  
>"But hey… aren't you at least happy that you got through the first two weeks huh?" dad said<br>"yeah I guess so…" I replied leaning against the door and closing my eyes.

When we arrived home everyone was looking out the window.  
>"I can get out myself" I told my dad as I walked into the house slowly<br>Dad walked behind me.  
>"Oh honey! How do you feel?" Mom said kissing me.<br>"I'm fine." I told her.  
>My nana did the same. "Stop smothering him he has been thorough a lot this week. Besides he has only been here for 30 seconds." Uncle Marty said<p>

"Thank you Uncle Marty." I said.

He nodded and smiled at me Claire and Gracie hugged me I kissed the top of their heads  
>"Here Randy we made a bed for you on the couch." Mom said<br>"No thanks I want to go to my own room" I told her heading down stairs.  
>"No you can't go down the stairs they aren't safe for a person in your condition." Nana said stopping me.<br>" Stop treating me like that!"

"Like what honey?" My mom asked.

"Like I'm going to break in half I'm still the same!" I yelled.

"Jill he's right, give him some slack but Randy you have to understand that things aren't the same." My dad said

"I know but I want that to start happening .Please?" I begged.

But are you sure you don't want to sleep?" dad asked

"Actually I'm going to go upstairs." And before they could protest I ran upstairs to Brad's room  
>"Hey Randy oh here I'll get up so you can lie down."<br>"Not you too Brad"  
>" I just want you to be okay." Brad said with concern I could tell he really cared about me.<br>"Well then treat me the same or I will go crazy they are down there and there like 'Randy lay down' or 'honey, how do you feel?' and it's really getting on my nerves."  
>"Hey Randy! I turned to see Mark "so how do you feel?"<p>

"Close the door and lock it." I told him  
>"but won't mom will get mad?"<br>"I don't care." I told him sitting on Brad's bed.

"So are you going to answer my questions?" Mark asked sitting beside me

" I'm fine but how are you guys?"  
>"Fine but we aren't the ones that are sick." Mark said<br>"I know I just I don't want things to change." I snapped  
>"I do I wished you and Brad were dead" Mark said<p>

I nodded and clued into how Mark had felt and why he had wished that  
>"Mark I'm sorry for being mean to you but I want things to be different between us. Guys please don't treat me like I'm going to turn into dust or something."<br>"Randy we won't I'm sorry Mark and I are just scared you. I mean you've been through so much and we don't know what to expect."  
>"I'm scared too and I don't know what to expect either" I confessed.<br>"Randy we don't want to lose you. You're my big brother" Mark told me "And my little brother." Brad added  
>"Look let's make a pact right here right now that this disease won't get in between us.<p>

"Deal" They both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

We all ended up falling asleep in Brad's room. I awoke the next morning I tapped Brad and Mark  
>"Oh no" Brad said as he sprang up. "Are we going to be in trouble?" Mark asked<br>I looked at my brothers "Let's find out" I told them unlocking the door.  
>We popped our heads out of the door and looked around we looked left and right.<p>

"Nothing here" I said so we bolted out of the room and down the steps.  
>We looked around<br>"BOO!"  
>"AHHHH!" we screamed in unison as we tumbled backwards onto the steps.<br>"Were they mad?" I asked right away as I saw my uncle Marty  
>"You're lucky I was here I stopped them from going after you" Uncle Marty told us<br>"That's not what I asked" I told him.  
>"Yes they were but thank goodness you have me here to cool them off now do you want some eggs?"<br>" I don't know Did you cook them?" Brad asked.  
>"Yes I did."<br>"Where are mom and dad?" Mark asked as we sat down.  
>"Your father went to work and your mom went to drop off Gracie and Claire at School" Uncle Marty told us.<br>We nodded and got eggs and started to eat.

"Oh Randy" Mom said hugging me  
>"Mom stop it" I said pushing her off<br>"Randy you shouldn't be eating this." mom said taking my plate  
>"Leave my plate I like uncle Marty's Eggs!" I yelled at her<br>"Randall William Taylor!" mom scolded  
>"That's my name" I told her as I ate the eggs<br>" Randy you need to go and rest"  
>"Mom leave me alone!" I yelled I hated being treated like I was a baby.<br>"Fine you may have the eggs but Brad, Mark are going to be late for school."

"I'm not staying home I am going" I told her

"Hurry up and eat" Mom told us

We ate up and got ready for School and after a struggle she let me go.

"Hi Randy"  
>I turned to see my best friend Josh Walker "Hey Josh"<p>

"You okay?"  
>"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"<br>"Randy you've been absent for two weeks"  
>"So?"<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Yes I'm fine nothing to worry about. "I said finding the proper books. No way was I going to tell anyone about this. I couldn't risk another person treating me different.<br>"Come on we can't be late for class" I told him as I closed my locker.

I was back at the hospital for more chemo I had a week of chemo. Mom kept fixing my pillows and making sure I was nice and comfy even my dad kept making sure I was okay. My nana was on me as well. I hated it. The only ones to treat me normal were Mark, Brad, my uncle Marty, Claire and Gracie.  
>All I heard was 'be careful with Randy' …'don't do that to Randy, Mark' or 'Brad let Randy rest' I couldn't take it anymore! Finally I just snapped.<p>

"Stop it!" I yelled  
>They both looked at me and my mom went to fix my pillow I threw it at the wall and<br>dad went to go get it "Leave it" I told him  
>"Randy"<br>"Just leave me alone, don't touch me and stop smothering me" I yelled sitting up and putting my legs on the ground my Nana went to help me.  
>"Didn't you just here me?" I said rudely "I can walk by myself just go away." I told them grabbing the IV pole and walking out of the room I was furious.<p>

Did I not just tell them I don't want to be treated like I'm going to break? While I was out walking I heard footsteps. I turned around and it turned out Mark and Brad were walking towards me. I waited for them.

"Nice one Bro"  
>"Thanks…hey you guys want to go for a walk to the moon?" I said joking,<br>"I'll bet if you could go there you would" Mark said  
>"Mark if that meant not being smothered than yeah." I said looking back at my room.<br>"Let's go outside for a bit." Brad said putting his jacket around my shoulders I gave him a look  
>"Oh right you're wearing your robe." he said removing it and putting it back on.<br>I smiled at him and nodded my head in approval.

"Mark stop walking into the nurses." Brad said pushing him.  
>We laughed and kept doing it to each other "Brad stop walking into the wall." I said pushing him.<br>We laughed and went outside  
>I took a deep breath of fresh air which felt really good after being stuck in the hospital with that sterile smell.<br>"Nice fall day." I said  
>"so did you tell Josh?"<br>"No I don't think I could handle any more people treating me like a child." I said sadly sighing.  
>"We kind of understand." Brad said<br>"I don't even fully understand things." I told them "I'm sorry" I said out of the blue.  
>"For what?" Mark asked a bit confused.<br>"Getting sick and getting all the attention which I hate."  
>"Hey it doesn't bother me. Uncle Marty lets us do things mom and dad don't do" Brad said<br>I nodded and sat down on a bench.  
>We started talking about things. I ran my hand though my hair. Good it wasn't falling out yet.<br>"Randy when you go bald do you want Mark and I to shave our heads?" Brad asked me.  
>"You would do that?" I asked taken aback.<p>

"Compared to what you're going through it's the least we could do." Said mark  
>"Yeah it would kind of be our gift to you" Brad said<br>"No I wouldn't want you to it would be a nice gesture and all but it would be kind of weird."  
>"Yeah I guess you're right but if you needed my bone marrow I would give it to you if it was a match." Brad said<br>"Thanks" I told him as we walked back inside.

I got into bed I was real hot stupid robe  
>"Brad help me take this off I'm really hot." I told him<br>"How?" he asked  
>"Get some scissors and cut it don't worry I have pants underneath." I told him.<br>The nurse came in and disconnected the IV and told me I was done for the day after she left I ripped of the robe. The good thing was I didn't feel sick.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued my treatments and sometimes get sick…make that most of the time. Oh and my hair was falling out. I actually cried I didn't want to be bald I bet nobody does.

I was in bed and completely ready to snap. My mom and dad have been doing better with the whole treating me normal deal but some days they really get on my nerves and that's today.  
>"How do you feel honey?" Mom asked rubbing my arm I move it away from her.<p>

"Are you okay champ?" Dad asked  
>"How the Heck do you think I feel? I have been sick so many times today I can't even count, I have thrown up all over myself, my hair is falling out, a feeding tube is in my stomach, my friends don't come around and you treat me like I am a baby!. I don't like it and I'm getting sick of it! " I yelled<br>"Randy we care" Mom told me

"Just stop I don't like it you're not the ones that is sick, I am and I'm not a baby rather a 14 year old and if I want help I will ask. Just stop telling me how I feel or asking me how I feel. I'm not going to die." I yelled again  
>"Randy…" my mom started<br>"No I want to go to sleep and don't cover me up or touch me." I told her rolling over  
>"Go home" I told them.<p>

"I wasn't going to say that"

"Then what were you going to say then?"

"I wanted to say that we could try and that we are sorry it's just I don't want you to get hurt or to tired your father and I just want what's best for you."

"I know your just trying to help I'm sorry it's just all this medicine and steroids they have me on."

"Yeah the doctors said that would happen you had a reason to be mad at us we were smothering you too much so how about a truce?"

"Ok deal."

"Do you want to shake on it?

"No I want to hug on it." I said with a smile and they both gave me big hugs.


	4. Chapter 4

I was back home and things did change. They gave me space but still wouldn't let me do the things I wanted to but they didn't smother me so that was good. I had actually been sick several times since I had come home I did let my mom rub my back when I got sick though.  
>"Randy Are you sure you want to go to school?"<br>I gave my dad a look.  
>"Okay your uncle will drive you" dad said<p>

My mom kissed all of us as we left the house.  
>I got to school and brad and I split up. I pulled my hat down further on my head I was so embarrassed about my hair. It wasn't all gone but it wasn't fully there so it was little hairs here and there. It was like Linus' hair off of peanuts.<br>"Hey"  
>I looked to see Josh, Jake Wilkinson and Loren.<br>"Hi Guys" I told them  
>"Are you okay?" Loren asked<br>"Yeah I'm just a bit under the weather." I replied  
>"We have a sub for English." Loren told me<br>" Okay cool" I replied  
>We walked to class and saw the substitute I had never seen him here before hmm must be new.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Randy Taylor" I told him<br>"You sit in the empty desk"  
>I nodded I was thankful He hadn't noticed my hat and He started to teach. I turned around to talk to Jake and Josh.<br>"Mr. Owens is Randy allowed to wear the hat?"  
>I turned to look at the most hated girl in school Emma Bradley.<p>

"Randy that is the rule please remove your hat"  
>I had to come up with something quick.<br>"Uh it is glued on my head I got it surgically glued on I didn't want to comb my hair anymore." oh boy that was lame.  
>"Very funny Mr. Taylor just like your father Tim."<p>

He came over and flipped it off of my head and gasped.  
>"Hey look it is egg head." Roger Hampton said pointing at me<br>"Its Eggsellent bald." Sally said  
>"Mr. Egghead." Gabe Roberts said<br>"Hey Linus where is your blanket." Donny winters said

"your Eggsseptionally like Linis "Chad Harper added in

They started making bald jokes I turned to see Loren, Josh and Jake laughing wow some best friends. I could feel tears rushing to my eyes I swallowed hard I didn't want to cry in front of everyone.  
>"Hey Linus your thumb is there." Kyle Strong said.<br>"Hey humpty when is your great fall." another said I looked at the sub he was laughing as well I grabbed my stuff and ran out in tears. I ran down to where my dad filmed Tool Time.

"Randy your dad is shooting." Heidi told me.  
>"I want him." I said pushing past her I was still upset.<br>"Tim, Randy is here and he is very upset." Heidi told him

"Randy?" Dad said I ran into him and buried my head in his chest.  
>"Hey, Hey calm down what is up?" he said pulling me away from him<br>"He made me take it off and they all laughed and they called me names." I said still bawling.

I could tell by the look on my dad's face that I' hadn't made any sense. I was still sobbing. I felt so upset I hadn't expected that to happen

"Tim we need you on air."  
>"Al that isn't important right now Randy is." he said to Al<p>

"Ok Randy I'm all ears. Who laughed and why did you have to remove your hat?"  
>"The substitute made me and then the other kids started to laugh including Jake, Josh and Loren. Even my best friends laughed at me."<br>My dad pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back.  
>" I'm sorry they did that…Do you want to go home?" he asked me.<br>I nodded as I dried my eyes with my sleeve.  
>Dad finished up tool time and we went home.<br>When I saw my mom the water works started again. I hugged her for a long time.

Brad and Mark came home  
>"Hey I waited for-" he stopped and looked at me<br>"You okay?"  
>"Yeah but I got laughed at and teased for being bald." I told him as I flipped through the channels.<br>"You want me to beat them up?" He asked jumping on the couch beside me  
>"No it's okay you don't need to do that." I told him.<br>"So do you want to shave it off?" Brad asked

I thought it about it for a moment.  
>"Yeah" I replied shutting off the TV.<p>

So Brad shaved my head for me. After he was done I just stared at it wow…it was really gone. I guess I was touching my head too much because brad said:  
>"Randy?"<br>"Yeah" I replied  
>"stop rubbing your head it's kind of creeping me out." I smiled<br>"Uh yeah sorry 'bout that." We both cracked up.


	5. NOTE

hey does anyone like my story?


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a week since I had gone to school I was in the hospital for more chemo I had two Neulasta shots I experiencing pain in my knee joints and lower back.  
>"Hey" I smiled and sat up<br>"Hi Brad where is Mark?" I asked  
>"Karate , Whats worng?" BBrad said<br>"I had two Neulasta shots in both of my legs" I told him  
>" Why did you get shots in your legs?"<br>"Chemo and I had Chemo in the spine"  
>"Ouch so I brought the TV I figured we could play sonic"<br>I nodded and smiled  
>"Wait isn't that the TV dad broke?" I asked<br>"Yeah uncle Marty fixed it"  
>"Cool" I said uncle Marty could fix anything.<br>Brad plugged everything in and hooked it all up we started to play. It was starting to make me feel a lot better.  
>I hadn't attended school since I was made fun of. I had all my school work. I was actually 4 weeks ahead.<br>Brad and I started to play I wasn't too focused I had a lot on my mind and I had to talk to some one. Maybe Brad or uncle Marty

"Brad?"  
>"Are you okay do you need a nurse?"<br>"No I am fine. How are you feeling about me being sick?"  
>"I'm cool"<br>I looked at Brad " don't lie to me" I told him  
>"Okay Randy I am scared I don't want you to die." Brad told me<br>"I don't want to die. I just want to get better and get back to normal"  
>"Yeah. I was pretty upset when you were first diagnosed. I have gotten better. I miss you at home"<br>I nodded I missed being at home.  
>" I want to get back to normal"<br>"Like before you got sick?"  
>I nodded and looked up at the chemo. It wasn't even close to being done<br>I sighed and sank back as Brad and I played saga it was taking my mind off of the chemo.  
>The week soon passed a gain the saga really helped. It took my mind off of me having leukemia. I hated being sick. It wasn't any fun.<br>I was sitting in my hospital room with my family it had been 5 months since I had been diagnosed .  
>A nurse had said something about some blood tests and a lumbar puncture the second one wasn't fun. It hurt. I had that done already while reciving chemo. I told her that she had nodded. And gave a blood test I had 7 more hours of chemo left.<br>"Hi Randy"  
>I looked to see Loren, Josh and Jake they apologized and said they were sorry for laughing. I forgave them.<br>They hung out with me for a bit and left.  
>"Hi randy and family" my doctor said walking in.<br>We said hi I was engrossed in a game of hockey with Mark while Brad chered us on I had 15 goals he had 14 I had to win  
>"Randy I have wonderful news"<br>I looked at her and paused the game.  
>"Randy we went over the tests they show you are in remission." He told me<br>We all gave a family hug.  
>I was going to celebrate i was so happy i scored 5 goals on Mark. i think he let me but hey who cares right I am in remission. i actually beat it i won and i couldn't have done it with out my family they were a big help.<p>

i wanted to run around the hospital. I was still weak. so I sat and counted down the chemo.

when it was done i gave a cheer we celebrated that night at home  
>We celebrated I no longer had leukemia I had beat that disease and now I could live my life and be a teen again. I was so happy. Who wouldn't be right? <p>


End file.
